24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 5:00pm-6:00pm
| code = 8AFF02 | story = Howard Gordon | teleplay = Manny Coto & Brannon Braga | director = Brad Turner | }} CTU New York arrests a journalist for breaking into the UN database, but Chloe O'Brian suspects a frame job and asks for Jack's help to find the real culprit. Meanwhile, a secret from Dana's past comes back to haunt her. Episode guide *With his treatment finished, tells his daughter Kim that he's ready to move back to Los Angeles with her. * meets with President Omar Hassan to finalize plans for an historic peace treaty between the United States and the Islamic Republic of Kamistan. * worries about the possible impact of his involvement with journalist Meredith Reed. *At , receives a call from Jack asking him for both immunity and a helicopter pickup for Victor Aruz, an old informant who claims to have information on an assassination attempt against President Hassan. Unfortunately, the helicopter is taken out with a rocket, killing Aruz before he can tell Jack who inside Hassan's circle is conspiring against him. In the street below, New Yorkers look up at the cloud of smoke on the roof of the parking garage. Davros emerges from an adjacent building and places a call, telling the receiver that Aruz is no longer a problem, but they need to "accelerate the hit." Cole Ortiz calls CTU with a damage report: Hurley is injured, while Agents Torres and Johnson are dead. Furiously, he tells Hastings that the drone's anti-ballistics failed to detect the missile launch, and that they should have had another team on the ground to secure the other buildings. Cole puts on Jack Bauer, who tells Hastings about Aruz's warning that an insider in President Omar Hassan's circle is involved in the hit. Once again, Jack tries to remove himself from the crisis, but Hastings insists that he return to CTU for debriefing. Dana Walsh approaches Hastings with a possible lead: an unauthorized access of a secure database at the United Nations. He tells her to find out more and have Chloe work on the breach as well, then goes to call Rob Weiss. At the UN press conference, a reporter asks President Hassan about charges from within the IRK that by agreeing to the talks he is effectively surrendering to the West, to which Hassan replies that all he has surrendered is the antagonism that has plagued his country for so long. Weiss excuses himself to take Hastings' call, and is angry to learn that Aruz has been killed. Telling him about the database intrusion, Hastings urges Weiss to isolate Hassan and postpone the signing, but Weiss refuses, saying that the event is far too important to put off now. He reminds Hastings that he was appointed for promising to run CTU efficiently, and demands improvement immediately. After the Q&A ends, Weiss tells President Taylor that he needs to brief her immediately. Hassan goes over to his family, and tells them that he will join them later. When they leave, he calls Meredith Reed, who congratulates him on doing a fine job at the conference. They make plans to meet in his private office for the next half hour. After her call with Hassan, she contacts Davros. Arlo Glass runs a diagnostic and reports that the drone's anti-ballistics system picked up the missile but failed to fire, reminding Hastings that that particular feature had never been tested in an urban environment. Hastings tells him to find out what happened and make sure it doesn't happen again. Meanwhile, Dana and Chloe identify the IP address behind the database intrusion: Meredith Michelle Reed, a reporter for the New York Courier, downloaded files relating to Hassan's itinerary. Hastings contacts Agent Manners and alerts him to the situation, using surveillance to make a positive ID on Reed. It was almost too late. Reed was cleared of all security due to the pass Farhad gave her earlier under Hassan's orders. Just as she and Hassan see each other, smiling, the agents move in and arrest her, forcing Hassan into the elevator to flee to safety, stunned by what is happening. In the Situation Room, Brian Hastings briefs the team on Reed's background. Dana Walsh reports that a sweep of Reed's apartment found the stolen files on her laptop, as well as a large encrypted file that is being transferred the CTU. Chloe raises a concern that the arrest seems too simple and straightforward, and there are several clues to suggest that somebody wanted them to suspect Reed. Dana reminds her that operations at the new CTU might be faster than she's used to, but she insists that they should continue vetting the threat from every angle. Hastings ignores her concerns, saying that they have a suspect in hand that they need to focus on. Because Reed spent time on assignment in the Middle East, he tells the analysts to cross-reference her movements with those of known terrorist organizations. As Chloe turns to leave, Hastings takes her aside and orders her to conduct Jack Bauer's debrief. Hastings goes to meet Jack Bauer as he and Cole enter CTU. While Jack stands still for the security scanner, Hastings quietly tells Cole that before he makes his report, he should consider the fact that making his objection about the second field team known will cause attention from Division and impede their investigation. Cole is unwilling to lie on the record, but Hastings just asks that he exercise discretion. Jack steps out to call Kim, and tells her that he's at CTU. She asks if it's related to the situation at the UN, but he tells her he just needs to give a statement and then they can leave. Kim says that she and Stephen will come pick him up on their way to the airport. After hanging up, Jack overhears Cole and Hastings' conversation about their dispute. After asking directions, he goes up to join Chloe for his debriefing. Though he says he's short on time, Chloe says she doesn't believe Meredith Reed is involved in the assassination plot, as she was found out too easily. She tells him about a possible lead she found: a man was seen on a traffic camera exiting Reed's apartment building by the service entrance and getting into a taxi. Despite her best efforts, Jack insists that he is not getting involved any further, and asks her to start the debrief. Omar Hassan enters the residence and embraces his daughter, who was worried after hearing about the incident in the lobby. Dalia is less warm, berating him for getting so close to this reporter and putting all their lives in danger. Farhad enters and reports the UN press director is about to make a statement, then asks to speak to his brother alone. They step out into the hallway. Omar expresses his disbelief that Meredith Reed was plotting to kill him. Farhad says the evidence is solid, and asks what she might potentially tell the authorities about their relationship. He tells her that they first met for an interview months ago, in B'Dar, and how he and Dalia had been fighting that day. Farhad says that if she does come forward about the affair, he must deny it for the sake of everything he has worked for, even though he will be compelled to do the honorable thing. Omar excuses himself to go be with his family. After he goes, Farhad places a call to Davros, who is sitting in the back of a taxicab. Davros urges him to press his brother harder to withhold the truth, saying that the framing of Reed must hold up until the assassination can be carried out. Dana tells Arlo Glass to help her decrypt part of the file from Reed's apartment. Casually, she also mentions that he can stop staring at her breasts. Jokingly, Arlo asks when she's going to dump "Captain America," and that if she takes too long he might lose interest. She tells him to get to work, then takes a call on her cell phone. A man named Kevin Wade is on the other end, complimenting her on the name "Dana Walsh," which he says is better than the name her mother gave her. She says she doesn't know what he's talking about and asks him to stop calling her. "That's strange," he says, because she reminds him of a girl named Jenny Scott who he used to know in Rock Springs, Arkansas, and the "crazy stuff" they did years back. Angrily, she promises him that she will contact the police if he calls again, and hangs up despite his warnings not to. Just then, Cole passes by, and she goes to hug him, saying she doesn't want to lose him. Security guards escort Meredith Reed into CTU, where Brian Hastings introduces himself to her. He turns down her request for an attorney, saying that they found six documents on her computer that were stolen from the UN database. She is in disbelief at these accusations, insisting she has no idea what he's talking about. He orders her taken to interrogation and set up with a full biometric package. Having seen the encounter from the second floor, Jack Bauer goes down to show Hastings the camera stills that Chloe found. Hastings claims that the evidence is flimsy, and he can't waste resources on one of Chloe's theories when they have a suspect in hand. Jack heads for the exit, telling Chloe that it's not his problem, nor is it Chloe's. He gets angry at her when she tries to keep him there, but then apologizes, saying Kim is waiting for him. Chloe reminds him of all the times he has depended on her and the "crazy things" she had to do to help him, and asks him to return the favor. He repeats that he can't, "not this time, not me." Out in the tunnel, Teri runs over to her grandfather to show him a drawing she made of the family. Kim comes over and says that she called Chloe and knows about the situation with Hassan. She can't believe that he still wants to go to Los Angeles, saying that she's never known him to walk away from something this dire. She knows that there's nothing more they both want than to start this new life, but she doesn't believe he could live with himself if he walked away now and Hassan was killed. Looking at Teri a last time, he hugs his daughter and promises he will join her as soon as he can. Kim and Stephen tell Teri that Jack won't be coming with them today, but will be very soon. They get in the car and drive out. Walking back into CTU once again, Jack tells Chloe to see if she can pick up a trail on the taxi that Davros is on. Hastings walks over to the interrogation supervisor monitoring Meredith Reed, who says he has to get a baseline on her respirationary and abdominal spots and tells Hastings that he needs to start out with a few softball questions. Hastings goes into the interrogation room, telling Reed he is willing to believe her claim that she has been framed if she starts meeting him halfway. He asks how she met Hassan, and she tells him that six months ago, she asked for an interview and he accepted, and that they met in his hotel lobby at least twice. President Hassan returns to meet with President Taylor, who thanks him for wanting to continue the negotiations. Hassan says that the peace agreement is worth the risk to his life. Taylor notes that security has been tightened and CTU's top priority is finding the people who are targeting him. Hassan asks about Reed, and the reasons why she might be involved in the assassaination. Taylor says she doesn't know but once they found out they will inform his people. Jack is watching Reed on a monitor when Chloe informs him that she has looked through traffic cameras but cannot find the suspect, but she realizes she can scan through the digital archives, which are located at Arlo's station. Chloe doesn't have a clearance, but Jack tells her to hack into the station. As she starts, she tells Jack she's glad that he stayed and that that he'll be able to go to California soon. Chloe manages to pull video feed of the suspect getting into a cab. After realizing they cannot follow the cab on the feed, Jack tells Chloe to call the cab company to track the cab. Before Jack can go after the suspect, he needs a weapon, so Chloe grants him access to the armory. Before Jack leaves he tells Chloe he'll car her once he's on the road. Dana calls her sister Ruth, who is alone with her child. Dana tells her that Kevin Wade found her and has been calling at work for the last couple days. Dana wants to know if Ruth told Kevin where she was. Ruth insists she didn't, but Dana points out that Ruth was the only one who knows where she is. Ruth denies it again and tells Dana she didn't even know Kevin was out of jail, and asks what he wants. Dana thinks he wants to expose her secret and ruin her career. She tells Ruth she's about to get married, and Ruth tells Dana that she can't let Kevin ruin her life. Dana confesses that she's scared that she might lose everything, but she realizes she needs to go and ends the call. She starts heading back to her station and is surprised to see Arlo standing waiting for her. He says he's been looking for her, and that someone inside CTU hacked into his server. Dana orders Arlo to find out who it was. Hastings is still interrogating Reed, and when the agent monitoring tells Hastings that the readings indicate she's hiding something, he begins berating her, insisting she is lying. Hastings tells her that all he cares about is finding the assassin and she says she does too, and that he needs to stop wasting time on her and find the real assassain. Davros walks up to a house and rings the doorbell. A woman named Maggie Koernig answers, who is friendly with Davros and calls him "Mike". Davros begins speaking in an American accent, and tells her he needs to speak to her husband, Jim. Jim says he thought "Mike" had the day off, and Davros says that's why he needs to talk with him. While Jim finishes getting ready, Maggie and Davros see a report on the news about the UN. Maggie says that Jim, "Mike", and the rest of the NYPD are doing a great job of handling the situation. Dana interrupts the interrogation to speak with Hastings. After telling Reed that he will keep her there as long as it takes, he asks Dana why she interrupted. Dana says: "Jack Bauer." Jack enters the armory and picks up a couple of guns. Chloe calls to tell him that the cab company dispatcher tracked the cab to 18th and Broadway. Suddenly two security guards restrain him, and Hastings and Cole enter the armory. Hastings orders the guards to stand down, and asks Jack Bauer what he was doing. Jack says he found a lead that Hastings wouldn't pursue, and Hastings orders Ortiz to take him to detention. Cole begins to escort Jack out, but Jack says that President Taylor would not be happy to hear how their informant was lost due to drone failure, and points out that Cole requested a ground operations team and Hastings denied the request. His hands tied, Hastings lets Jack go. Jim comes downstairs, and Davros asks if he can trade shifts. Jim can't due to a parent teacher conference. Davros pushes Jim a little harder, but when he realizes Jim will not trade, he pulls a gun on Jim and Maggie. He drops his accent and asks Maggie to sit down and order Jim to put a strip of tape over Maggie's mouth. Jim hesistates, and Davros insists he do it. Split screen: Jim heads over to Davros's bag to get a piece of tape. Jack gets into a CTU car and drives off to the address. Meredith Reed is sitting in the interrogation room. Davros is pointing the gun at Maggie. Hassan and Taylor are continuing the peace negotiations. Jim walks over to Maggie and apologizes as he puts the strip of tape over her mouth. Davros orders Jim to call his captain and to tell him that he is sick, and that Davros is filling for him. When Jim resists, Davros shoots Maggie in the knee. Jim begins shouting at Davros, who simply says that the next time he shoots her he will not miss the bone. Jim says he'll make the call. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer Guest starring * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade * Doug Hutchison as Davros * Akbar Kurtha as Farhad Hassan * Paul Wesley as Stephen * Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * Sandra Purpuro as Maggie Koernig * Joe Nieves as Jim Koernig * Lamont Thompson as Agent Manners * Chris Butler as CTU Interrogation Specialist * Becky Wahlstrom as Ruth Scott Co-starring * Claire Geare as Teri * Dick Brennan as N.Y. News Anchor #1 * Ariel Mirabal-Ramos as CTU security guard (as "CTU Lead Agent") * Jane Park Smith as Press Reporter Uncredited * Brian Avery as CTU Armory guard * Briana Caparo as Henderson * Benito Martinez as Victor Aruz Production staff Memorable quotes * Dana Walsh: Chloe's into the computer registry. She should have it by now. * Chloe O'Brian: Almost there. * Brian Hastings: Come on, Chloe. * Chloe O'Brian: Saying that isn't gonna make it happen any faster. * Kim Bauer: If something terrible happens and you could've done something to stop it, I don't think you'd be able to live with yourself. * Jack Bauer: I hate this place. * Chloe O'Brian: (to Jack) Please. I can't do this by myself. * Allison Taylor: Mr. President. I want to thank you for wanting to continue our negotiations. I know it's a risk. * Omar Hassan: Madam President, you are no stranger to making personal sacrifices for your beliefs. If the price for peace is my life, so be it. * Brian Hastings: You don't want to be doing this. * Jack Bauer: No I don't. I want to be on a plane with my family, but you're not giving me any choice. Background information and notes * This is the last episode of 24 of the series to feature former regular cast member Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer. * This episode, and Day 8: 9:00am-10:00am, Day 8: 10:00am-11:00am, and Day 8: 2:00pm-3:00pm are the only episodes in Season 8 to have no deaths occur. * CTU receives a credit in the Previously on 24 segment for the first time since "Day 6: 4:00am-5:00am." * This is the first episode since Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm to open with split-screen shots. * A different Previously on 24 music for this season is introduced, replacing what was used from Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am (18 Months Ago) to Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am. * Joe Nieves portrays Jim Koernig in this episode, nine years and 166 episodes after appearing as "Teenager #2" in "Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am." Given the amount of time that has passed in-universe, it is entirely possible that the two characters are actually the same person. * Stephen drives a 2010 Ford Fusion. See also * 5:00pm-6:00pm (disambiguation) Day 802 802 802